


Trapped

by briewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sam has claustrophobia, i almost couldn't write this fic because of it, not a fun phobia to have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Growing up, Sam has avoided coming into contact with anything remotely resembling a small, dark enclosure after his run-in with being locked in a closet by a poltergeist at sixteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was difficult for me to write because I suffer from claustrophobia. it is absolutely no fun at all.

Sam could remember that first hunt when he was sixteen. Him, Dean, and their dad were hunting a poltergeist and he got locked in a closet for who knows how long. That was the earliest he could remember being claustrophobic. He remembered flinging himself at the door, pounding and screaming himself hoarse, trying to get it to budge. He couldn’t breathe and tears were streaming down his face; he backed himself into the corner of the closet and felt like he was drowning in the darkness, feeling a weight crushing his chest as the walls were closing in on him. He hugged his knees to his chest and rocked back and forth, waiting for Dean to come find him.

Now that Sam was older, he’s taller and broader than when he was sixteen. All his life, he had avoided coming into contact with any kind of dark, small enclosure. He and Dean were hunting down a poltergeist (go figure). Sam was starting to feel anxious, like history was going to repeat itself. He got surprise attacked by the poltergeist and as fate would have it, he got locked in the closet. He immediately started banging on the door. “Dean! Dean, help me! Dean, I’m trapped in the closet!”

Dean heard a door slam shut and immediately ran toward the sound. He was greeted by Sam screaming and banging on the closet door. He could hear how panicked Sam was getting and cursed under his breath. “Dammit.” he walked up to the door. “Sammy, it’s alright baby boy, I’m here. You need to calm down or you’re gonna make yourself sick.”

Sam heard what Dean was saying, but he’d already worked himself into a panic attack. “Dean, I-I can’t br-breathe.” he moved away from the door, hyperventilating and tears streaming down his cheeks. He slid down the wall and started rocking back and forth.

Dean cursed again and was trying to get Sam to calm down. “Sammy, listen to me: you need to calm down and take a deep breath. Can you do that for me?”

Sam was trying to follow his brother’s advice, but he was too far gone. He flung himself at the door and started banging on it. “Dean, please you have to get me outta here! Please, please, please!” he was freely sobbing now. He leans against the door while hugging his knees.

Dean leant his forehead against the door and closed his eyes, trying to keep his own tears at bay at the sound of Sam’s broken sobs coming from the other side of the door. He swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. “Sammy, I’m going to get you out but in order to do that I have to leave to kill the poltergeist.”

A spike of fear traveled through Sam’s body and latched on to his heart, gripping it tight. “No! Dean you can’t leave me! Please, don’t leave me alone.” he started banging on the door again, trying to get to his brother.

Dean had to yell above the banging to get Sam’s attention. “SAM! Calm down. I need you to focus and tell me where the body is buried. The sooner I kill it, the sooner I can…” Before he could finish, he got thrown across the room and into a wall. “Son of a bitch!”

Sam yelled through the door. “Dean!” he was trying to listen to what was going on outside the door. He couldn’t hear much of anything and it wasn’t helping his panic attack. It finally registered in his head what Dean wanted. He started banging on the door again. “Dean! Dean the bones are buried underneath the oak tree out back!”

Dean heard Sam’s declaration and grunted as he got up from the floor. “I’ll be back as soon as I can baby boy. I promise.” he ran out of the room and gathered up the duffel containing their salt-n-burn supplies. He ran out back to the really big, scary oak tree and started digging.

Sam listened as Dean’s footsteps got farther and farther away from him made his heart rate kick up a few notches. He leant back against the door and tried to get his breathing under control, but it was not working. He curled in on himself as much as he possibly could and waited for Dean to come and get him.

Dean finally got the coffin broken open after getting thrown again. He doused the corpse in lighter fluid and salt and then lifted himself up out of the grave and lit them up. He didn’t stick around to watch it burn because he was running back into the house to get to Sammy. He ran back into the bedroom and hoped that that door opens or he was gonna take an axe to it. He knelt to the side of the door. “Sammy, I’m gonna try and open the door now.”

Dean curled his fingers around the door knob and turned the handle and sighed with relief when it turned. He carefully pulled it open, knowing that Sam was leaning against it. He grabbed Sam before he hit the floor and pulled him into his chest. “I got’cha Sammy.”

Sam didn’t bother moving away from the solid weight of the door being opened and felt Dean’s arms wrap around him and pull him into Dean’s chest. Sam curled into Dean’s chest, like he did all those years ago, and hung on, letting the tears fall from his eyes.

Dean started stroking Sam’s hair while rocking him from side to side. “It’s alright baby boy. I’m here. You’re safe now.”

Sam lifted his head and kissed Dean with an urgency he’d never shown before. He pulled back and looked into Dean’s eyes. “De, please, get me outta here.”

Dean nodded against Sam’s head. “Yeah alright baby boy. Come on, let’s go.” he helped Sam up off the floor and gathered their discarded weapons and escorted Sam to the Impala. He got him settled in the passenger’s seat. “Sit tight for a minute; I gotta go get the supplies. I’ll be right back.” he gave Sam a kiss to the forehead and quickly ran and gathered the supplies.

He threw everything into the trunk and slid into the driver’s seat. He pulled Sam into his side and kissed the top of his head. He pulled away from the nightmare inducing house and headed back to the motel to take care of his most precious possession.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean pulled in front of their motel room door and shut off the engine. Sam was still curled into his side, holding on to him for dear life, and he’d done nothing but shake since they left that house. Dean just sat in the Impala for a while longer before he decided to move. “C’mon Sammy. Let’s get you inside.”

Sam uncurled himself from his brother and slid over to the passenger’s side door. He opened it and set his feet on the ground, still too shaken to move. Dean walked over to the motel room door and opened it before walking over to Sam’s side of the car. He bent down and gingerly extracted Sam from the car. “Easy baby boy, I gotcha.”

Sam leant into Dean’s embrace and they made their way slowly into the motel room. Dean eased Sam down onto the edge of the bed and then closed and locked the door. He knelt in front of Sam and removed his jacket and started unlacing his boots, lining them up at the end of the bed. He removed Sam’s socks and balled them up, placing them inside one of his shoes, and started to unbutton Sam’s plaid over shirt. Sam sat there; watching as his older brother slowly undressed him, and continued to shake like a leaf. Dean quickly removed Sam’s shirt and t-shirt and stood up, pulling Sam up with him. He unbuttoned Sam’s jeans and pulled them down Sam’s hips, letting them pool around Sam’s ankles. He made Sam sit back down on the bed while he removed his own boots, socks, jacket, and shirts, leaving him in only his jeans.

He pulled Sam up from the bed again and led him towards the bathroom. Dean’s not blind. He noticed how tense Sam was the whole way back to the motel. Dean closed the door behind them and turned on the shower. He set the temperature and stripped himself and Sam out of their remaining articles of clothing. He maneuvered a still shivering Sam into the shower and followed closely behind. Dean immediately started to wash the stench of  ** _that_**  house off his traumatized brother.

He picked up a washcloth and the soap and started to gently wash his brother’s body. Sam leant back into his brother’s strong chest and gradually felt himself relax. He could feel the shaking subsiding under Dean’s gentle touches. Dean inwardly sighed in relief as Sam started to relax. “That’s it baby boy, I’m gonna take care of you.” he continued his ministrations and washed off the soap from Sam’s body. He grabbed Sam’s girly shampoo and started to massage it into Sam’s sweaty hair.

As Dean kept up his massaging motions, Sam’s body relaxed even further and his eyes closed in pleasure. Dean left a trail of soothing kisses along Sam’s shoulders and washed out the shampoo once Sam was completely relaxed. He leant Sam up against the wall at the back of the shower while Dean quickly washed his own body of sweat and dirt. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, quickly drying off, and helped Sam dry off.

He led Sam back into the room and pulled a pair of sleep pants out of their duffels and helped Sam into his before putting on his own pair. He turned down the covers and laid Sam down on the bed, following behind and pulling the covers over them both. He gathered Sam in his arms, laying sweet kisses to his neck and shoulders, whispering comforting words into his ear to lull him to sleep. “It’s ok baby boy, you’re safe now. I’ve got you.” Dean wrapped himself tighter around Sam, rubbing a soothing hand up and down his chest. Sam sighed and snuggled deeper into Dean and let Dean’s soothing motions lull him to sleep.

 


End file.
